


波浪之下

by Asteraster



Category: Aquaman (2018), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 很短，我也说不清楚这到底是个什么操作。时间接在原著第五卷最后，弥林城陷入混乱，丹妮被巨龙卓耿带走，时隔太久加上电视剧版在里面瞎搅和，有些细节可能对不上。
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Arthur Curry
Kudos: 2





	波浪之下

**Author's Note:**

> 很短，我也说不清楚这到底是个什么操作。
> 
> 时间接在原著第五卷最后，弥林城陷入混乱，丹妮被巨龙卓耿带走，时隔太久加上电视剧版在里面瞎搅和，有些细节可能对不上。

丹妮莉丝喜欢海洋，在孩童时期，她曾跟随哥哥无数次穿越狭海，从一个城邦逃到另一个城邦，哪怕海上的风暴都比哥哥的脸色更容易忍耐。空气里有刺鼻的咸味，海浪不停拍打船舱，烛台用蜡固定在桌面上，她更喜欢待在甲板上，飞鱼如同标枪滑过水面，还有那些水手，她总是央求身边的人给她讲水手的故事。

她甚至想成为他们中的一员，不过哥哥狠狠教训了她，“你是真龙血脉！”他气急败坏，不顾妹妹的哭喊，用力抓着丹妮的头发。

不过至少有一点说得没错，丹妮莉丝·塔格利安是真龙降生，她从烈焰里带回了三条龙，此时，正是其中的一条载着她，将燃烧的城邦远远丢在身后。微凉的风擦过丹妮莉丝的头发，卓耿飞得太高了，她不知道自己在哪里，而且她的一条腿正在流血。想点别的，丹妮，想想大海，哪怕想想自己的蠢货哥哥也好，他为了一支军队就把自己买给游牧的野人，那时他可没提什么真龙血脉。

丹妮不禁笑了出来，她知道自己应该生气，当时她确实是这么看那群多斯拉克人的，野蛮，未开化，包括她的未婚夫，卓戈·卡奥。她低下头，把前额贴在卓耿革质的后背上，我的日和星，丹妮小声说。她还想说点别的，但是卓耿突然在空中兜了个圈子，她太虚弱了，抓不住龙身上的骨节。她在坠落，一片蓝色在眼前放大，逐渐变得清晰。在来得及惊呼之前，丹妮被冰凉的海水包围了，她试图浮上水面，把卓耿喊回来，然而有什么东西缠住了她的脚。她突然想起听过的故事，那些被划开血管丢进海里的罪犯，被鲨鱼啃噬到只剩一具白骨。冰凉的海水灌进肺里，丹妮莉丝被拖进黑暗的水中。

这不可能是真的。丹妮莉丝张大嘴，用手去摸自己的喉咙。她能尝到舌尖的咸味，甚至感受到冰凉的海水挤压着皮肤。但这都比不上眼前的事情令她震惊，她看到卓戈·卡奥，同自己一起浸泡在海洋深处，他的纹身在海水中看起来有点模糊，辫子解开了，头发在水流中飘动，如同火焰下摇曳的阴影。这是个奇怪的梦，她想，比弥桑黛所描述的最怪异的梦还要难以解释。

那个卓戈·卡奥先开了口 **，** 我生命中的月亮，他说，向丹妮伸出一只手。

我不会上当，丹妮在心里说，她见识过一次，那些人在神殿里放置幻象，试图将她困在其中。女巫的预言不会出错，等太阳从西边升起，在东边落下，等海水干枯，山脉像枯叶一样随风飘落。在那之前绝不可能，卓戈·卡奥绝不可能从死地复生。

卓戈的手停在半空中，他思考了一下，向前走了一步，将胳膊放下，试图去牵丹妮的手。丹妮莉丝挺直后背，像个女王一样站着，她不发一言，谨慎打量着眼前的形势。在他们的手即将相触的前一秒，卓戈又停下了，他望着丹妮的眼睛。

“是？”卓戈用多斯拉克语提问。

丹妮的眼睛里突然被泪水溢满，他们之前曾经无数重复这个问句，在亲吻之前，在温存之前，在另一只游牧民族的村庄之前，卓戈会向他生命里的月亮提问，只要她点头，卓戈会为她送上一切，甚至是狭海另一侧的七国，他要把她祖辈曾经坐过的那把铁椅子送给她。卓戈·卡奥骑着世界的骏马，战无不胜，只要她说是。

她在哭，泪水融进海水失去痕迹。她轻轻的点头，一个熟悉的吻，然后是拥抱。她想说更多，尽管这是幻觉，哪怕这是幻觉。 **卓耿，我们的孩子，还有雷戈和韦赛利昂。** 她为他们感到骄傲。她怎么可能不骄傲？除了骄傲，她还剩下什么？ **我带领多斯拉克从大草海里走了出来，大草海的卡丽熙。** 除此以外，她还是弥林女王，镣铐破除者。 **我变得很强大，阿斯塔波，渊凯和就是最好的证据。** 但是她孤身一人，失去了兄弟、丈夫和儿子。 **我还有弥桑黛，她曾经是个奴隶，但现在是我的翻译官，也是我最信任的人。我会说通用语，高等瓦雷利亚语，我的多斯拉克语也变得更熟练了** 。但是那些城邦，它们拥有更多的语言，更多的阴谋，暗杀和阴暗的巫术。 **我解放了所有的奴隶，我给他们自由和尊重，就像你曾经给我的一样。** 然后屠夫国王在阿斯塔波复辟了奴隶制，只不过原来的奴隶变成了贵族，原来的贵族沦为了奴隶。 **卓耿带我逃了出来，我以为我们是往大草海的方向，结果我却到了这里。**

所有的海都是相连的，只不过其中的一些没有咸水，卓戈说。

我以为你们多斯拉克人怕水，丹妮笑了出来。

因为那不是活人的领地，人的肉体会在海水中干涸，只剩下灵魂，骏马也无法在其上奔驰。

这一切是真的吗？丹妮问，还是另一个巫术，那些城邦贵族的陷阱，他们不想要一个这样的女王，他们只是一个满脑子天方夜谭的小姑娘。

你是卡丽熙，是我生命里的月亮。卓戈用手去摸丹妮银色的头发，他的身上带着活人的热气，在冰冷的海底中尤为明显，几乎要把丹妮灼伤。

而你是我的日和星，比真实还要真，我多想留下来啊。或许我只是个天方夜谭的小姑娘，想要做水手，做女王，让所有人都是自由民。她轻声呢喃，可我确实是一个女王，是卡丽熙，七国守护者，比真实还要真。

气泡从脚下升起，包围了她，你会看到最后吗，我的日和星？直到我跨过咸水，坐上祖辈曾经拥有的铁椅子。多斯拉克骑兵会帮助我，卓耿、雷戈和韦赛利昂会帮助我，他们是预言里的孩子，你会一直看到最后吗？

丹妮莉丝醒过来，挣扎着从一人高的草丛中站起。时至深夜，大草海随着风的韵律安静地呼吸，草叶摇动如同海浪拍打船舱，月光洒下来，在波浪顶端镀上白银，卓耿在低空盘旋，时不时将阴影投在上面。所有的海都会相连，她闭上眼，感觉到了脸颊上吻的痕迹。

END


End file.
